


Love With A Farewell

by NicoSavage24



Series: There is Nothing Stronger than the Boss’N’Hug Connection [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It’s hard to say goodbye sometimes, baysha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: “Sometimes it’s hard saying goodbye when you leave.”





	Love With A Farewell

Sasha exhales out of her deep slumber, the shine from the morning dawn appeared bright in her awoken eyes. She uses her limbs to give a good stretch with a yawn out her mouth for keeps. While doing that, she managed to turn her naked body which was covered by the soft fabric of the duvet. As she soon as she turned by her side, a smile forms on her face as bright like the sun outside.

Sasha takes a good glance of Bayley changing into her clothes. A good look at her bare backside made her blood curl. She takes the opportunity and joy of seeing Bayley in her glory like she always does.

Bayley slid up her black thong and hooks on her black bra. She then pulls up her jeans afterwards. While doing so, she caught her eye at Sasha getting a good view from her bed spot which drew a smirk out of her.

“Good morning.” Bayley happily greeted Sasha while resuming putting on her clothes.

“Good morning to you too.” Sasha responds back as she wipes her eyes but still keeping a sensuous smile.

“How long you been awake?” Bayley walked over to her luggage to get her shirt.

“Long enough to watch you.” A voluptuous voice from Sasha matches with her response.

Bayley paused for a minute as red-like blush formed on her cheekbones at the result of Sasha’s words. She shakes it off by putting on a t-shirt, then grabbed a pair of socks and a high-top Chuck Taylors and sat on the bed where she gave a French kiss to Sasha.

Bayley sat on the edge of the bed to put her her shoes. Sasha inched close to Bayley enough that she leaned her bare upper body on Bayley’s back.

“Please stay.” Sasha kept her sultry voice as she spoke into Bayley’s ear and lightly bit the end of her earlobe.

Bayley reacted while tying her shoes laces with a cold-blooded shudder thanks to Sasha, but kept her serenity as usual, focusing on lacing up her Chuck Taylor’s 

“Why do you want me to stay?” Bayley responds by nuzzling on Sasha’s forearm.

“You know what I mean. I don’t have to tell you.” Sasha spoke while tossing some black hair aside, to plant a kiss on the side back of Bayley’s neck.

“I wish I could stay. But the bills gotta be paid.” A shudder comes out of Bayley but continues to display her coolness.

“Tsk-Tsk. Excuses, excuses. Typical Bayley.” Sasha joyfully mocked at Bayley’s expense. By hoping to convince her, Sasha managed to wrap her hands on Bayley’s breast and added a neck kiss to entice her even more.

“You are upset that I’m leaving?” Bayley became closer to Sasha.

“You could say that.” Sasha tilt her head while biting her lips seductively.

“What can I do make you feel better?” Bayley gleefully smiled knowing what is in Sasha’s mind.

“What do you think?” Sasha forms a smirk, letting Bayley know what’s up.

“I can’t miss my flight.” Bayley whiningly made it clear that she can’t be late for her flight.

“We been late to the airport before and we still make it on the plane. What’s stopping you.” Sasha appears to convince Bayley some more, enticing her even more with another bite-bound kiss on her neck.

“Sash. I don’t want to be late.” Bayley whines away of missing her flight but Sasha’s blood curling kisses are getting her hooked on.

“You won’t. I just want my goodbye before you leave.” Sasha spoke before sharing a kiss to Bayley, not willing to let her leave just yet.

“Your not going to stop, aren’t you?” Bayley bit her bottom lip, apparent the resistance from Sasha seem to die down.

“Nope.” Sasha slips down the duvet covering her bare upper body.

In one fell swoop, Bayley caught Sasha with a heated kiss and managed to lean her down on the bed. Bayley was top of Sasha, straddling her waist as her hands cupped away on her face while kissing deeply. In homage to Sasha’s neck kisses a moment ago, Bayley didn’t forget as she latched onto sasha’s pulse point with a nip of her own.

“Oh god, Bayley!” Sasha felt her throat hitch away at Bayley’s nipped neck kisses.

***

Bayley had a satisfying smirk while grabbed her luggage and sling her backpack around her arm. Before she could leave, Bayley glanced at Sasha, who was relaxed on the bed, laying on her stomach and propped up by her elbows. She was grinning from ear to ear after getting what she wanted. 

Bayley leaned down to give Sasha a kiss goodbye. She was halfway out the door until she hear Sasha call out her name.

“Bay.” Sasha called out for Bayley before she left.

“Yea, Sash.” Bayley responded by looking at Sasha, who appears to be gloomy.

“Sometimes it’s hard saying goodbye when you leave.” A deep sigh comes out of Sasha. Her voice sounded saddened as she doesn’t want Bayley to leave.

“I know. But it won’t be long.” Bayley got heartbroken just looking at Sasha. She walked to the bed to kneel down and cupped Sasha’s face, planting a kiss in her forehead just to brighten her mood.

“You promise?” Sasha formed a pout close to Bayley’s face.

“I promise.” Bayley made a promise that she and Sasha will get together soon, as she certified that promise with a loving kiss to Sasha.

They both rubbed their forehead before Bayley got up and was at the door before sharing one last look at Sasha, with a warming smile that is.

“I love you, Bay.” Bayley looked back and said her goodbye to Sasha with love.

“I love you too, Sash.” Sasha responded with a cheery smile.


End file.
